


The Crooked Kind

by lepetiterik



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/pseuds/lepetiterik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood ends the moment we realize our parents have faults and failures of their own.  </p><p>(Tags and Warnings will be updated as the fic goes on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly everything we know about the elder Shas is all speculative, so here's a look at them through the eyes of Jien as he grows up. The title comes from "The Crooked Kind" by Radical Face.

I remember the first time I ever saw my mom cry. Her was face bright red and her eyes puffy as she yelled at my dad. I had heard her yell before, usually when I did something bad like stand on the couch with my muddy boots, but this wasn’t a “SHA JIEN, GET OFF THAT COUCH RIGHT NOW AND PUT YOUR BOOTS BY THE DOOR THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME!” No, this was very different. Her voice bordered on hysteria.

I woke up to her shouting and crept down the hall to see what was going on. I guess Dad had finally come home. Lately, he’d leave after dinner, ruffle my hair, and say, “I’ll be back after your bedtime, kiddo, so I’ll see you in the morning.” Mom never looked happy about that. 

It wasn’t until I was a little older that I finally understood what had upset her so much. 

“I don’t get what you’re so mad about, baby,” Dad had said, trying to placate her. “I just went out for a drink with the guys at the bar.”   
“How do I know you weren’t with some whore there too!”   
“You know I’d never cheat on you.” It wouldn’t be for another two years that that would become a lie. Mom sobbed into his shoulder.

“Don’t leave me alone! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

“I was only gone a couple of hours,” Dad frowned.

After a moment, I stepped fully into the doorway, “Mom? Dad?”   
Both of my parents turned to look at me. “Jien, baby,” Mom said, turning towards me, “It’s okay, go back to sleep.”   
“But-” I began to protest.   
Dad cut me off. “We’ll be in to tuck you in in a minute.” I just nodded and headed back to my room. I fell asleep before they came in.

 

* * *

 

I guess they were really young when they met. I once asked Mom what the simple band on her finger was. She said it was a wedding ring. She said they got married just a few months before I was born. They were almost done with school, but Mom dropped out to take care of me, and Dad to work to take care of us. They moved a town over and bought our tiny house. As of then, I had nothing but happy memories there. That would change.

But we’re not there yet.

 

* * *

 

Glowing lanterns and the chatter of voices sticks out firmly in my memory when I think back to when things were still normal. It was New Years and I could see my breath and I held both of my parents hands, swinging them as we walked. The air was thick with the scent of food cooking at the stalls. I pulled my parents over to the candy stall. I’d work there for a short time when I was older, but right then, all I wanted was something sweet.

My dad handed over money while Mom grumbled about the fact I was having candy before dinner. I pulled them over to a different stall with yuanxiao before they could start to argue again. They seemed to do that a lot. I tried to be really good but they just seemed to argue anyway. Dad had started to leave when the got into big arguments. But tonight they were trying to get along. 

It was a while later, while we waited for fireworks, Mom went to get us ice cream. Dad and I sat on a bench watching people go by. We lived in a town of humans and youkai. Dad and I were trying to guess who was a human and who wore limiters. We never did, so it was a fun game to guess. As we were trying to guess on a couple holding hands, a woman came over. She was pretty like Mom, but her hair was darker. She had the longest eyelashes, I remember. 

“Excuse me?” She asked us.   
“Hello,” Dad answered looking up. His eyes got big and I could see his mouth open a little before he gave her a big crooked grin.    
“I’m new in town and I was wondering if you could point me to where we put our lanterns to display?” She held up her lantern.   
Dad didn’t even look at the lantern, he just kept looking at her face. “It’s… um… they’re over by the yuanxiao stalls. He pointed back the way she’d come. 

“Thank you so much!” She said with a bow before turning away. Dad watched her as she walked away.

“Who was that human woman?” Mom asked sounding a bit grouchy as she juggled three ice creams for us. I took mine so she could have an extra hand.

“She was looking for a place to put her lantern.”

“What? Is she stupid? It’s got a big banner, you can’t miss it. Humans, I swear they don’t have any sense between those round ears.”

Dad didn’t even argue with her. I saw him keep looking back to where the woman went.

With a boom, the fireworks started and all eyes turned towards the sky. I ate my ice cream, staring at the exploding lights in wonder.

We had all wished for a happy and good New Year. What we didn’t know is this was the year when things would start to change. 


	2. Catalysts

We usually spent holidays together. Even the sort of hallmark ones, like Valentine’s Day. Or well, we used to anyway. Mom would get me chocolate and Mom and Dad would give each other cards. They were always filled with some sort of mushy something about love. I thought it was gross, or at the time, icky. While I wouldn’t miss the cards, per say, I missed knowing that, at the end of the day, they both loved each other.

This year, we waited for Dad to get home. He was late and we ate dinner without him. Mom complained that the least he could do was use a pay phone to tell us he was going to be late. Mom began to get worried as the sky darkened to night. Maybe he got held up at work? Had to help an old lady carry her groceries home? Could possibly be hurt somewhere?

Mom was about to out looking for him when we heard unsteady footsteps and a cheerful whistle coming up the hill to our house. I ran to the window to see Dad heading home. When he entered, he picked me up and spun me around before setting me down. He came over to Mom and twirled her around. She was having none of it.  
“Where were you?”

“Just out with some friends,” Dad replied easily, pulling out a crumbled card for Mom; as if this paper with some words could fix the damage about to be done.

Mom frowned, looking at the card between them. She snatched it, opening it up. “Yours is in the kitchen where we had dinner.”  
“Aw, babe, don’t be mad. I just lost track of time,” Dad said, trying to hug her again.

Mom pulled away. The crumpled card shook in her trembling hands. “Who’s this card for?”  
“For you, babe,” Dad answered, confused.   
“‘I’ve only known you a short time,’” Mom read aloud. “‘I feel like I’ve known you forever. Your body, every curve, every-’”

“Stop,” Dad interrupted. The color had drained from his face. “Jien, go to your room.” I jumped, shocked I had been remembered and scrambled out of the living room, peeking around the corner.  
“Who is this card for?” Mom demanded again.

“I can explain babe,” Dad tried. Mom started to yell. This was my cue to go to bed. They fought so often now, I knew it would be hours before they stopped. I slipped into bed and pulled my blankets over my head. I wouldn’t be the last person in this house to wish the walls were thicker.

 

* * *

  

Dad slept on the couch every night for the next week. After a while, he stopped coming home because they would argue all night.

It had been a while since I had seen my dad. I didn’t know if I was angry with him or not. Mom was, but she also seemed hurt. I had stopped asking when he’d come home because she would just start telling me about how horrible he was. Or how much she loved him. She seemed to go back and forth a lot then. But ultimately it was “That human’s” fault. I never felt contempt for humans, but I’m surprised, even now, that I don’t hate the woman who came between my parents. Maybe it’s because her son, my brother, was such a good kid, if a handful.

But I’m getting way ahead of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done some math (shocking considering how bad I am at math) and 9 months prior to November 9th is just around Valentine's Day. Yes, the lover boy we all know and love, was likely conceived around then. 
> 
> I hope this is satisfactory. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
